


The love of stargazing

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Boys' Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Night, Older Man/Younger Man, Spring Troupe, Stargazing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: Drabble one shot. Spring troupe. The love of stargazing possibly can bring these two friends together? Or not.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Sakuma Sakuya
Kudos: 8





	The love of stargazing

_Disclaimer: I don't own A3! game or anime._

_The love of Stargazing_

The end of another performance played out very well. Sakuya being the leader of the spring troupe decided on asking his senpai/friend/crush a question. He would knock on the bedroom door awaiting for him to open. 

"It's me, Itaru-san."

Itaru was in his bedroom about to an all night game. As he changes his clothes, the hard knock startles him. The dark blond wasn't aware who was at the door.

With a sigh, Sakuya decided to just go on back to his own bedroom. The door swung open as a strand of blond hair peeked out. Before turning the corner he sees who it was. Gladly he runs back to his crush's door. 

"itaru-san, I didn't I'd see you." He gives him a huge grin.

Waiting on the red haired to tell him what was needed. He took noticed of his arms crossed, shaking his head a little nervously. "I'd like for us to see the stars tonight."

"As in right now?"

"Yes. I know of a perfect spot we can give it."

He might as well as humor him. Grabbing for his light jacket he leaves his bedroom. The red haired smiled happily. As well as his cheeks a little red. Itaru took full notice. Already figuring the cute leader of the spring season was crushing on him for a while too.

"You're always too cheery."

"…I'm sorry...I was also happy we did a great performance for the audience tonight."

"Oh yes." He nodded his head. Patting the red head's shoulders.

The sudden touch had his shivering. Shaking his head again before running to where he would show Itaru the spot. He gaped following him. Making sure the young man wouldn't fall or trip. "Be careful."

"What are you talking about?" 

"Not to fall or trip as you're running."

He slows down his steps looking behind. Itaru gives him a warm smile. The smile warming Sakuya's own beating heart in an instant. 

"How far is it to see the stars tonight?"

"We're just getting close."

"We should."

Out of the sight of the dorm rooms just a block or two away from the specific spot. Sakuya takes his hand pointing it ahead.

"How dark it has gotten too."

"We're together no need to be scared." He teases winking at the younger man.

' _He makes my heart beat so much.'_ Rosy eyes widened suddenly.

Making it right to the specific spot just behind the Mankai Company building. They would be climbing a small hill that leads to the spot. Itaru looked around as his small pink eyes looked back at rosy hues. "So it's right here?"

"Huh?" Sakuma shook his head. A little embarrassed soon as Itaru continued to call his name.

“Dammit," He shouts. "Sakuya-san, is it right here?"

"Ah...oh yes.."

He sits on the ground patting a spot beside him. A little nervous just joining him too. Sakuya suddenly gives him a cheesy smile. When looking at him in the dark he couldn't help but giggle himself.

"Thank you for coming." Sakuma says.

"Oh well you did tell me about doing this before." 

"Y---yes there's a reason to it too."

"Would you be sharing with me?" Itaru was suddenly interested. _'He could be confessing to me.'_

"It's a little scary to be honest."

Itaru hearing those words knew he had to put a brave face for him. The pink haired male beside him was such a cutie. Looking his way gently patting his legs. Sakuma gaped a little taking the man's hand. Not realizing they were intertwining their fingers among each other. 

"I can tell your face is looking red right now." Itaru teases.

"…I guess…" mumbles in a low voice.

Enough with the teasing, Itaru leaned close and kisses his lips. Soon as they locked lips, Sakuma felt like he was in another world with him. Few stars in the background began twinkling. 

Blushing, Sakuya kept an eye open. He would catch the glimpse of a few twinkling stars, making his wish. He wished in his mind and heart for the man beside him to feel the same way. Itaru would wish for the same as he stops the kiss. Both catching their breathes looked back up at the stars. How lovely, gorgeous and beautiful it looked that night.

"I like you so much." Sakuya confesses as he nuzzles his face onto his shoulders.

"I like you too," Itaru gently rubbed his arms. "I had a feeling you did. Though I wouldn't mind seeing where this would lead to."

Sakuya's face reddened. By his words, the stars, and how his heart skipped a few beats too. 

"Yes. Let's see where this goes for us."

The lovebirds go at it for another passionate kiss.

The end.

Please leave positive or negative reviews. Especially when it comes to grammar mistakes.


End file.
